When You Wake Up
by Fangfan1
Summary: Whe Carlos get's scared on their anniversary, Kendall tell's Carlos it's okay to be afraid sometimes. Because he would always be right by his side when he got scared. No matter what. Fluff. Kenlos slash.


**Hello, once more! I'm back with another one shot! This time, it is Kenlos slash! (If you don't like it, don't flame about slash. I'll get angry if you do). It is my story for **penaschmidtbitch**! She sent me this idea request and I just loved writing it. I hope you enjoy it dear! And it was what you were looking for!**

**I hope everyone else enjoys it also! And, to anyone who has read **_**All I Want Is You**_** by me, and hasn't participated in the poll, please go to my profile and vote. The poll will close tomorrow! So if you haven't given your idea, go! Please and thanks ;)!**

**Disclaimer: As usually, Scott Fellow tends to forget that I do own BTR also – wait, I don't? Darn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When You Wake Up**

Carlos considered his life was just amazing, even perfect in his eyes. Everything about his life brought a smile to his face, and exerted his energy happily. No matter how hard his life could get, or anything negative thrown at him, he could always find a smile in the end.

And it was all thanks to his amazing boyfriend, Kendall.

Carlos had the biggest crush on Kendall in the past, for as long as he could remember. But Carlos had been much too shy to talk to Kendall about dating and a relationship. It was only after James and Logan announced their relationship, did Carlos gather his courage with their help to ask out Kendall. That had nearly been an entire year ago.

Carlos was beyond excited, realizing their one-year-anniversary was tomorrow. He had much planned for the day for him and his boyfriend. Everything had to go just how he wanted. Tomorrow would be perfect and _only_ perfect.

Or so he had wished.

X.X.X.X

When Carlos finally woke up that next morning, he came to realize just how _awful_ he suddenly felt. Upon finally opening his eyes chasing away the last of sleep, he as soon aware of the pain and aches he felt that morning. It was not good.

His head was pounding painfully, in a steady rhythm, and his chest was too tight. As if he was being squeezed. But, what hurt the most was the sharp pain he felt in the side of his stomach. At first, it was a dull ache, but he could still feel it.

Carlos tried to roll over in his bed, he bit his lip to keep from crying out, when the pain in his stomach suddenly increased. The sharp pain became a burning feeling, causing Carlos' stomach to churn. He groaned quietly and placed his hands over his stomach. Instantly, he curled into a ball under his covers and whimpered.

Carlos cut off another whimper, when he realized Logan was still asleep in the room. Mama Knight never minded the idea of the boys dating one another. As long as they loved each other, it did not matter to her. What _did_ matter were the sleeping arrangements. She refused to let Carlos and Kendall share a room, the same went for James and Logan. She didn't want the possibilities _ideas_ becoming _realities_. After all, Katie did live with them. Much to the boys' _dismay_.

No matter how much the boys promised to be…good, Mama Knight's mind would not be persuaded. There was no changing her mind.

Carlos knew if Logan heard him in pain, Logan wouldn't hesitate to go straight to Kendall. And _worry_ Kendall. Logan and Kendall were like brother's and went to each other, when said person's boyfriend was in trouble. Or _hurt_.

The last thing Carlos wanted was to make Kendall worry. Kendall had always been a worrier when it came to his friends and family, and _especially_ when it came to Carlos. Carlos knew Kendall would worry and rush to his side as soon as he found out Carlos was sick.

That is, _if_ Kendall found out he was sick. Yeah, _if _he found out. Maybe he could hide his illness from Kendall. Maybe he would be able to hide it today. Just for today, that was it.

All he wanted was for today to be perfect for Kendall. That's all he wanted. And if, it meant sucking it up, and pretending he was okay, the he would do it in a heartbeat.

For Kendall.

In the middle of Carlos' thoughts, the door to their bedroom swung open with a bang. Startling Carlos _and_ Logan. Carlos jumped in his bed, wincing when the pain in his abdomen worsened with movement. Logan jolted awake, with a sudden and surprised cry. Carlos looked wearily to the doorway, to find James standing there. His hair was still a mess (shockingly) and his pajamas were still on.

James grinned before moving towards Logan's bed before pulling the covers off. Logan didn't even have time to protest, before he was suddenly flung over James' shoulder in one heap. Logan yelped in surprise, momentarily pounding his fists on James' back. James only continued to grin and headed out the room.

"Come Logiebear, Kendall is coming. Time to leave the lovebirds alone today." James sang cheerfully. Logan growled over his shoulder.

"And you couldn't have woken me up like a normal person?"

"Nope." James said cutely as he left the room with Logan on his shoulder. Logan huffed but complied.

Normally, Carlos would have found the situation funny and laughed at the couple. But right now, Carlos felt like he was about to be really sick. His stomach twisted sharply and nausea built in his throat. Carlos closed his eyes tightly and willed the nausea and pain to pass. _Please. Not today. Please, not today_. He pleaded silently. _Not today_.

Carlos hadn't even noticed Kendall's presence in the room, until a gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead.

His eyes shot open, to look at Kendall's gentle face. For a moment, Carlos completely forgot about his nausea and pain. Instead his heart fluttered in his chest and his eyes gazed lovingly into those deep green eyes he had fallen in love with years ago.

Those beautiful green eyes.

"Hey there, you." Kendall grinned, tapping Carlos' nose. The shorter boy smiled warmly at Kendall, slowly sitting up by now. Unfortunately, Carlos couldn't hide his wince of pain.

Kendall's concern and worry immediately turned on upon seeing the wince. A frown settled on his lips and Carlos could only swallow thickly.

"You okay, 'Los?" Kendall asked softly. Carlos swallowed again and nodded in response, ignoring the pounding in his head and the pain in his stomach. However, Kendall didn't look convinced even the slightest.

Carlos sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped and the pain in his stomach only worsened. He winced again, causing Kendall's firm expression to soften.

"What's wrong babe?" Kendall asked. Carlos bit his lip and shrugged as an answer. He really didn't want to worry Kendall, not even in the slightest bit. Kendall always worried. Today of all days, Kendall should _not_ have to worry at all.

"You're wrong." Kendall frowned slightly. "'Los, babe, you're sweating. And you're pale." Kendall said in his, 'Don't even try to get out of this' voice. Carlos knew, Kendall had him cornered. There was no way out of this.

"I think I'm just getting sick, that's all." Carlos admitted quietly. Kendall frown turned into a gentle smile. He brushed back Carlos' hair, off his forehead, before feeling Carlos' forehead.

"You're burning up 'Los." Kendall sympathized softly. "That's it. You're resting today. We're not going anywhere with that fever." Kendall stated firmly. Carlos' eyes widened and he jerked upward.

"B-But o-our anniversary!" Carlos cried weakly, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his stomach. Kendall smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"When you're better we can go out." Kendall murmured gently, pushing Carlos onto his back again. Carlos made an attempt to protest but was quickly shushed by Kendall. "When you're _better_." Kendall repeated and began to pull the covers over Carlos' shaking body. The concerned teen glanced at Carlos' face, once he finished tucking Carlos in. The usually hyper Latino was looking at Kendall with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Stay?" He pleaded in a soft voice. Kendall smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Kendall was getting increasingly worried by the minute. His gut was knawing at him, telling him something was up. The more time he sat with Carlos, the stronger the feeling became.

Kendall _knew_ something was wrong with Carlos. Carlos was hiding something from Kendall; something important. He knew it.

As the hours past, Carlos only looked to be getting worse and worse. He was _not_ getting any better. Despite all the sleep and rest Carlos had gotten today. He was only getting worse.

The two had moved from Carlos' bedroom to the sofa in the living room. They were currently curled up, under two layers of blankets, watching some action movie alone. Everyone had left the apartment at some point today, besides Carlos and Kendall.

Carlos hadn't eaten anything at all today, much to Kendall's surprise and worry. Carlos simply brushed off with his worry, claiming he was nauseous and complaining of a stomach ache.

Despite the movie playing, Kendall wasn't paying attention. And he _knew_ Carlos hadn't been paying attention at all, and had fallen asleep. In the past hour, Carlos had become restless and in pain. He tossed and turned in his sleep, groaning and whimpering, always clutching his stomach.

Kendall was _very_ worried.

It was finally when Carlos' whimpers, became _cries_ of pain that Kendall finally decided to step up.

Carlos cried out softly in his sleep, face etched in evident pain, scaring Kendall. The taller teen instantly, shook Carlos' shoulder in attempt to wake the boy up.

"Carlos. Carlos, wake up." Kendall whispered, still shaking Carlos. The smaller boy's eyes fluttered for a moment, before they finally opened and he cried out again, curling up in a tighter ball. Panic and fear coursed through Kendall. His heart hammered inside his chest in terror.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Kendall asked quickly. His throat became tight with fear when he saw tears brimming in Carlos' brown eyes. Carlos cried out again.

"It hurts Kenny! It _hurts!"_ He cried desperately, when the pain in his stomach suddenly worsened. Kendall shot to his feet. By then, Carlos had begun to sob with intense pain. He couldn't understand why his stomach hurt so much. He'd never been in this much pain before. _Never_. It was getting to the point, where it was just becoming too unbearable for Carlos.

Maybe he wasn't just sick.

"What's hurts 'Los? What's wrong?" Kendall asked, kneeling in front of Carlos, eyes searching Carlos' entire body. His boyfriend only cried harder, unable to answer with pain. However he did manage to repeat himself to Kendall.

"It hurts Kenny! It hurts!"

Kendall's mind was beyond the point of racing with fear, as his heart hammered wildly in his chest. Carlos was in pain. _His_ Carlos was in pain. Whatever it was, Kendall figured it was serious and this wasn't something they could fix with medicine. They needed to get Carlos help. _Fast_.

"I have to take you to the hospital Carlos. This is too serious." Kendall stated firmly. Quickly, he raced for his cell phone, dialing Logan's number as fast as he could. Carlos continued to cry from his spot on the couch, and Kendal headed back to the boy. He tried to soothe and comfort the boy with gentle words and soft strokes but nothing seemed to be working. The pain in Carlos wasn't going away.

Finally Logan picked up.

"Kendall?"

"Logan! Quick, where are you?" Kendall asked fiercely.

"Uh, down at the pool with James. We just got back, why?" Logan sounded confused on the phone.

"I need you to drive Carlos and me to the hospital! You're the only one with a permit!" Kendall begged, interrupting Logan's questioning. "There's something wrong with Carlos. He's in pain – it's his stomach! – and he's crying Logan! He's crying! Please?" Kendall listened and he could hear Logan shuffling on the other side of the phone. He heard Logan's sharp yell to James, and then he heard Logan moving.

"Alright. Get Carlos downstairs. James and I are going to get the car started. He's going to be fine Kendall." Logan commanded, before hanging up. Kendal swallowed; thankful he had friends like Logan and James, to calm him down. Kendall pulled Carlos upright, ignoring Carlos' cries as his heart broke.

"Come on, 'Los. Logie's going to drive you to the hospital. It'll be alright. We'll get you help soon." Kendall whispered softly, hauling Carlos into his arms. He began to walk, with Carlos completely in his arms as Carlos buried his tear streaked face in Kendall's shirt.

"You're going to okay Carlos. You'll be okay."

X.X.X.X

"His appendix?" Kendall couldn't believe what the doctor at the LA hospital was telling him. Logan had driven them to the hospital without a word of question. James constantly checked on Kendall and Carlos in the backseat, on the drive to the hospital. They had made it to the hospital just under half an hour ago, and Carlos had been wheeled to an emergency room, still crying with pain. The doctors had only allowed Kendall to come back with Carlos, as they figured out what was wrong with him.

The tall, dark haired doctor nodded grimly. "It hasn't ruptured yet, but if we don't operate soon, I'm afraid it will. We need a legal parent or guardian's permission before we can operate though." He explained. Kendall felt the wind being knocked out of his and his knees grew weak. Thankfully the doctor guided him to a chair, outside of Carlos' room. _Operation?_

"M-My mom. She's coming. She's his legal guardian." Kendall had never been happier than right now, with the fact that James had already called his mother. The doctor nodded. "W-Will he be okay?" Kendall asked quietly, voice small with fear. The doctor sent Kendall a soft smile.

"95 percent of these appendix procedures are harmless and go smoothly. I would even tell you 99 percent but the hospital protocol forbids us from saying any higher than 95 percent, just in case." The doctor reassured. "Carlos will be alright, once the useless organ is removed. He'll just need some time to recover just like any surgery." Kendall admitted that these words did help to calm down his nerves. _Carlos would be okay. He would be fine_. "We're going to set up the surgery while we wait for your mother. You can go inside and stay with him, until we are all ready." The doctor told Kendall and stood up.

Shakily, Kendall also stood up and entered Carlos' room. His heart ached at the sight of Carlos, pale in a hospital, hooked up to an IV and machines. He'd never enjoyed seeing Carlos in a hospital, but now, seeing his _boyfriend_ in the hospital and in such pain, just shattered Kendall's heart. Luckily, a nurse had given Carlos a dose of pain medication, so the pain finally wasn't as intense.

Carlos looked up, upon hearing the door open and smiled weakly at Kendall. Kendall smiled back and pulled a chair up next to Carlos' bed. He took Carlos' hand in his own, and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Kendall asked softly. Carlos shrugged.

"Better. They gave me some stuff, so it doesn't hurt as bad." Carlos said with a gentle smile. His smile wavered. "Did the doctor tell you?" Kendall nodded and rubbed his thumb over Carlos' knuckles.

"Yeah. You're appendix huh? That's something new?" Carlos chuckled weakly at Kendall's smile and joke. After that an uncomfortable silence hung over the two. "How are you really, 'Los?" Kendall asked, smoothing Carlos' hair back. Carlos bit his lip, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. _So much, for not worrying Kendall._

"I'm scared." Carlos admitted shamefully. He ducked his head down, to avoid Kendall's gaze.

Kendall swallowed thickly, and his heart broke even more for Carlos. "Oh Carlos. It's okay. You're going to be fine." Kendall reassured softly, for Carlos _and_ for himself.

"I know…"

"It's okay to be afraid, you know." Carlos looked up in confusion at Kendall's words and blinked. Kendall's gaze was soft, with a gentle smile over his lips. He cocked his head to the side and Kendall gave a gentle laugh. "I was scared too."

Carlos' eyes bugged out. _Kendall, afraid? Was it possible?_ "You were?"

"Of course. When you were crying, because you were in so much pain I was terrified. I felt useless, because I couldn't help you and I didn't know what was going to happen. I was so scared to see you in so much pain." Kendall croaked hoarsely, stroking Carlos' cheek. Carlos gaped. "Everyone get's scared 'Los. There's nothing wrong with being scared. And if you get scared, just know this: I will _always_ be by you side, when you're scared. You'll never have to be afraid alone."

Carlos felt his mouth go dry and his voice died on his tongue. _Oh, Kendall…_

"It's okay to be afraid." Kendall repeated once more, making sure Carlos fully understood what he was trying to stay. "But I'll always be by _your_ side." He smiled.

Carlos slowly smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise." Kendall linked his pinky with Carlos', as an old tradition, and kissed their linked fingers. "And when you wake up after the surgery, I'll be right here, waiting for you." Kendall promised, causing Carlos to grin even more.

The door opened, and the doctor entered, along with Mama Knight and a nurse. Both the doctor and the nurse were wearing scrubs and masks. "Are you ready Carlos?" The doctor asked.

Carlos looked back at Kendall, and their eyes locked. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be here." Kendall promised firmly.

Carlos took a deep breath and finally nodded at the doctor. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Carlos? Carlos?" Through his foggy and muddled brain, Carlos could hear the voice calling his name. His mind was slow to wake up and his eyelids remained closed. Carlos concentrated tiredly on the voice calling his name. It was familiar. A voice he knew very well.

"Carlos?"

Carlos concentrated harder, willing his eyes to open. But they felt as if they were being held down with two heavy weights. Opening his eyes felt like an impossible task. But that voice, he had to reach that voice. So Carlos concentrated even harder.

_Kendall._

Upon realizing who the voice belonged to, Carlos' heart soared, and his concentration increased so he was able to open his eyes.

When he first opened his eyes, nothing but a bright light filled his vision. Carlos immediately closed his eyes, before trying once more. This time, the light wasn't so bad and he was able to blink a few more times. Shapes and blurred colors came into sight and as he slowly blinked, the colors and shapes morphed into his family. Upon him, was Kendall's handsome face filled with relief. Carlos blinked once more and he noticed James and Logan to his right.

Kendall smiled happily. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

"You're here." Carlos slurred, still lightheaded and foggy from the anesthetics. Kendall chuckled and nodded.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Carlos nodded sluggishly but his heart was happy. He finally wasn't in any pain and his boyfriend was right with him. Carlos looked at James and Kendall, smiling at their smiles.

"Hey bud. You gave us quite a scare." Logan greeted softly. Carlos smiled again and shrugged, causing James and Logan to laugh.

"It's always you that we have to drive to the hospital." James joked. Carlos' happiness continued to increase and he simply shrugged. His foggy mind suddenly remembered the date, and he frowned. He looked back at Kendall from where he was laying.

"S'rry, bout ruining o'r anniv'rs'ry." Carlos slurred. Kendall's smiled at Carlos and patted his boyfriend's hair.

"You didn't ruin it. I'm just glad you're okay not." Kendall said. Carlos nodded but he wasn't fully convinced. He yawned suddenly, feeling drained and tired. "Go to sleep 'Los. I'll be right here when you wake up again." Kendall promised. Carlos reached out to grab Kendall's hand, just as he fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

This time, he didn't have to ask Kendall to promise him. Because he knew, Kendall would keep his promise, and he would always be by his side.

No matter what.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**And end! Oh so much fluff, why is there so much fluff? Lol, it's great.**

**Anyhow, again, I hope this was what you had hoped for **penaschmidtbitch**! Thanks for the cool request; I loved writing this little one shot. Again, if anyone ever has a request, go ahead and send me any. I would love to type them, in order to improve my writing and become creative. ;)**

**So, did you all like it? Have any thoughts? Please send any in a review for this fic please! Thank you all so much! ;)**

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
